Elves in the Universe
by Xaethrin
Summary: Grace and Wyath are two different people altogether. First, they are elves (not like the ones from Harry Potter!). Their personalities are different as well. Read on when they are thrust into the world of Kotor. Will they spoil the plot? PS: they don't know where they are, they have never played the game.
1. Chapter 1

GRACE

CHAPTER ONE

I was in a cute little café in Venus. Drinking a strange drink that I have never heard of waiting for Fainauriel to finish doing whatever dragons do. I myself have just finish assassinating Osama and was relaxing when all of the sudden a feeling of dread and evil washed over me turning my blood to ice. That's when I heard _her _voice _"Time to fulfill your destiny little one. I hope you are ready." _All of the sudden the oracle's prophecy came to me

_"There will come a time when you much choose between family or destiny. One will lead you down the path of destruction, but the other will lead you down the path of redemption. Which one you choose I do not know for it is too far for me to see, but it will come soon very soon." _That was almost 10 years ago! _This can't be happening._

_ But it is, and you should know as well as anyone else you cannot cheat fate, death, or destiny." _

_ "I don't get much say in this do I? Don't answer that it's rhetorical." _The last thing I heard was a cold laughter and I fell into the hole.


	2. Chapter 2

WYATH

CHAPTER TWO

Well, while Grace sat in a café wasting time, I was doing something useful. Sitting in a warehouse waiting for a guy to drop off my guns, and my money. Oh boy that crate of money. Ooh, just thinking of it makes my mouth water.25000 dollars in cash. Coarse I'm gonna shoot him.

Then my belt glowed and I thought _well those double crossers their going to snipe me._ I jumped up and kicked a piece of glass at the sniper, and it hit him in the chest. My belt stayed glowing.

Then I picked up the money next to him and ran, straight into a wall. I turned around, and came face to chest I looked into the

guys cold, dark eyes, and was fear gripped my throat and I mean literally it's a spell, then I fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

GRACE

CHAPTER THREE

I woke with a start. _If this is what a hangover feels like I am never drinking again… nope that ain't gonna happen._

"Sir she's awake." Someone yelled

"Good Davik likes his women awake when he meets them." Another man yelled. _ Well ain't he gonna get a rude surprise. _I jumped and hit the man a fatal blow to the temple.

"Help…" was all the other man got to say before I killed him.

"What the…" a ginormous man I mean HUGE maybe "6' 8" came in. I know elves can get up to at least 7 foot, I mean my brother is 6 foot and I myself was "5'11". _Oh crap this is going to suck bloody dragon balls._ I looked at the man and saw him smirk and my temper flared. I hated men who thought they were stronger than women. I feinted to the right and saw him take the bait, _perrrfect _I let my r role. Then, I caught him across the face with my foot. "Oomph." He groaned.

"I don't believe it Canderous you're getting whooped by a girl!" a new voice came from behind me. _My God how many people are there!? I don't think I can take out that many people. Maybe 100,000 people, but not 1,000,000 people._ When I felt a sharp needle stab my neck hard on a pressure point and I fell into unconscious. _Oh crap! _Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

GRACE

CHAPTER FOUR

I heard voices. Gruff voices and a bright light. _ Good God how can anyone sleep with these bright lights._ I swung out of bed holding my aching head in my hands. Then, everything came back to me. The really tall dude, the men I killed, the voice, the hole, and the needle. _God how I hate needles!_

I sighed this day positively suck even worse than the day Aefaradien (my best friend) took my bra. I shuddered at the horrid memory.

I look in the mirror on the wall and silently thanked whoever created us for making us look like Gods. You see, elves are naturally beautiful and handsome (for the guys). I myself am exotic even for elves with my long curly sepia hair, big spadiceous eyes, russet colored skin, and of course my powers are also what make me special, but I'll explain that later because all of the sudden I heard- "Oh look the pretty one is awake now. How delightful." I looked up or should I say down to the voice that spoke. I tried not to laugh, but it was so funny this dude was like "4'6", with goggles, a tunic _or I think it's a tunic?_ And two guns.

"Listen here little boy I can probably take you down with both hands tied behind my back and not break a sweat. No not even a probably… I can defiantly take you with both hands tied behind my back and not break a sweat." Losing the battle against stifling my laughter I burst out laughing till tears were streaming down my face. Until he put his gun to my face which was going way to far especially when he sneered and said-

"**Listen here darlin' I make the rules here unless my boss says so otherwise. So, I would stay on my good side because there is no way you are going to be able to look after yourself."** So I promptly broke his arm then snapped his neck.

"Don't tell me you liked the dude now, I mean I thought I was going to die of boredom or laughter whichever one came first." I stated to the incredibly tall guy from earlier whose was staring at me with a mixture of emotions ranging from shock to disbelief.

"No I think we're going to get along just fine, I'm Canderous. Canderous Ordo." He stuck out his hand.

"You can call me Riles for now." I answered taking his hand without hesitation. Oh yeah, I knew how these kind of guys worked and I looked straight at him in the eyes without flinching. I saw him give me a look of approval. _Oh yeah this is going to be fun. _I grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

WYATH

CHAPTER FIVE

I woke up upon a table in a small apartment with two guns pointed at me. I grabbed one gun pointed at the other guy and got my hand cut off. It healed back in a few seconds. I got off the table, and said, "Who are you? And where am I?"

"I'm the one pointing the blaster at you. I ask the questions." The female drawled. So, I stabbed her with a needle. In the stomach I might add. Also, I drew her sword from her sheath, and swung it horizontally at the man and slashed his stomach.

"Who's in command now?" I demanded coldly. I kicked the paralyzed woman onto the ground to emphasize my point. "Now what are your names and where are we?" I stabbed another needle into her stomach, so the paralysis would wear off.

"Like I would tell a scum bag like you." she spat.

"I would have you know I was king once." I stated hoping to intimidate her.

"Hah you must have been a poor one at that." She argued. _She has spirit, sass, and potential a little like Grace. Hopefully she is smarter and not a goody two shoes like her. Because she would make an amazing apprentice." _I snapped my fingers twice and my decorated golden armor and swords came upon me. I saw her eyes bulge with fear and disbelief.

"Now do you think I was a poor old king?" I heard the man moving behind me and I whirled around and stabbed him through the shoulder. "Now tell me your names it's not a hard question."

"I-I'm Sangria Star." The female stammered nervously. _Hmm she is prone to fear. I can fix that though. _

"Him?" I asked swinging my head towards the male who had passed out do to blood lost.

"That's Carth Onasi." Sangria claimed her voice bolder now. _Good she stays afraid for only a while. Then her proneness to fear could be healed faster than I thought. At least I can give Grace that much credit about not being prone to fear._

"And where are we?" I demanded.

"Taris. The planet Taris." Sangria answered her voice much more calm now.

"Thank you Miss. Star, now I must leave." I declared and with that I walked away. _I pray that Grace isn't here._


	6. Chapter 6

GRACE

CHAPTER SIX

"So where am I?" I asked Canderous.

"Taris you're on Davik's estate. You are lucky that Davik gave them direct orders not to mess with you." Was the gruff reply, "And why the Hell is a girl your age alone on this planet. And where are you from and what ARE YOU!" he also asked/yelled. I winced a little my sensitive hearing not so good in these types of situations.

"Alright. Alright you don't have to scream. Jesus, I swear are trying to deafen me? I can't tell information and I am from earth." I grumbled, "And no I ain't you going to explain if you want to learn more I'll set you up a date with my brother _(if he's here) _so you can listen to him drone on and on." I informed him when I saw him open his mouth no doubly to ask more questions.

"Fine but I will ask what the Hell is earth and where the Hell is it?" he asked. I stopped when he said this. _What the Hell? Who doesn't know about earth? Especially when you live on… wait a minute I have never heard of Taris and I have visited every continent, country, state, province, territory, and every city and town in those places on earth and I have never heard of Taris. Holy crap! I ain't on earth anymore! Oh good God where is Ws when I need him._

I must of looked really shaken up, because Canderous came up and put his arm around my shoulder and murmured, "I'm guessing it was a backwater planet and was blown up by the sith, because they either to weak or had no use for them." I nodded then when I confirmed what he said about being work or had no use for the sith whatever that was. I thought about how my people were and how they faced every challenged everything or one who endangered them. In addition to how they were fearless warriors, had supplies, and they were amazing craftsmen any sane person would fight tooth and nail for them or destroy them_ if that was possible_ so their enemy didn't get us. _They would never give. They would go down with a bang!_

"No they had a use for the sith. But they wouldn't deal with scum bags _(I mean if they blow up planets they must be evil)_ like them. So, they went out fighting." I whispered.

"Good at least someone stood up to the sith. If only my people were still together we would take them down." He said the last part bitterly a dark shadow flitted across his face. I could sense his emotions anger, sadness, anguish, guilt, and a number of other emotions I couldn't decipher they were so jumbled. He seemed to shake himself mentally. "Let's go get your stuff." He muttered. I just nodded my head feeling all of my 10,000 years of age. 


	7. Chapter 7

WYATH

CHAPTER SEVEN

I have heard rumors that a republic_ (whatever that is) _ship has crashed from overhead of Taris. _At least Sangria wasn't lying I would hate to kill her._ So this what has happen so far, I have met this women Dia who has this bounty on her head, I met Zelka Forn who needs a serum to help cure a terrible disease (for which I am very interested in because I am a scientist.), but his assistant told me about a delicious deal that Zax offered to anyone who gave him the serum, and I have persuaded the guard to let me into the Lower City. And of course, I killed him while I was entering the elevator by slipping poison into his suit.

So, here I stand now in the Lower City watching slightly amused at the Black Vulkars and Hidden Bek members challenging each other in front of me. _I think I'll kill them both._ Sadly I did not get to kill the Hidden Beks for the Vulkars got to them before I did. Though at least the Vulkars I got to kill. I killed them with my two curved knifes made of true silver a rather lovely gift from _oh God how I hate to say this but I must_ my sister. I sighed "Well I might as well go to the bar, pub, or cantina whatever they call it here." I muttered to myself.

"Ya know, talking to imaginary people is a sign of insanity." A voice chirped behind me. I spun around and I saw a blue twi'lek (I think that's what they're called) behind me with a huge **rolled up carpet with eyes and a nose!** Behind her.

"What do you want kid?" my voice holding authority to it.

"Hey I ain't no kid! I'm Mission Vao and this is my wookie friend Big Z." she declared boldly. _Hmm what is a wookie? Oh well I will find out later, but this kid is sassy and hopefully smart. Because she too does have potential._

"Are you sure it isn't a carpet?" I asked. It charged at me with a roar of fury. _Oh dear I seemed to have made it very angry._ I was about to slice it in half, but Mission intervene.

"Zalbaar NO!" she screamed and jumped in front of her friend. The wookie veered of right and I swung away from the girl.

"Never get in between two duelists because some of them might not be as kind as I am." I growled angrily and I spun on my heel and walked off to the cantina or whatever it is called.


	8. Chapter 8

GRACE

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Well thanks, but I think I'll be going now." I announced. Canderous looked at me like I was insane,

"Um I don't think so little girl." Canderous argued.

"And why not may I ask?" I shot back.

"Well let's see everyone on Taris will know your face, you're a women, and the only reason you beat those guards and Calo is because you caught them by surprise and they weren't very good fighters to begin with." He answered back hotly. _Well I can fix the first problem and the other two well those aren't important._

"Well for one, that women comment was just rude, and for your information I was the best assassin on my planet, and also I have my way of making sure no one ever sees my face again!" I retorted.

"And how are you gonna do that? May I ask?" he growled.

"Like thisa." And with that I morphed. You see, I'm a metamorphosis unlike my brother. So, basically I can change into anyone that I feel like, also I'm a shape shifter which means I can change into any creature I want, I can delve into peoples mine and learn everything they know in a matter of seconds, and I will explain my other powers later.

My hair became spiked and a cerulean color, my eyes became phoeniceous (scarlet like a phoenix), my usual trade mark russet skin turned niveous (snow white), and I shrunk to a "5'2" height with a pixie like figure. I laughed at Canderous's look of disbelief. "Ho-how did you do that?" he gasped.

"It's one of my special powers." I guffawed. "And no I'm not going to explain." I added seeing his questioning look. "Now can you take me to get my things so I can go?"

"Fine." He muttered angrily and took me down a path. _Let's follow the yellow brick road._ I thought sarcastically.


	9. Chapter 9

WYATH

CHAPTER NINE

I decided not to go into the cantina, because well they are dangerous_ and knowing Grace she's going to be in there_. So, instead I decided to go into the next dangerous place the Hidden Bek's place and I knocked out the guard in front of the door and walked. To my disbelief Sangria was there with Carth (I think). They were in a heated discussion about a prototype swoop engine (what in the world is a swoop?!). So, I did the normal thing (for me I might add, Grace Thinks is a creepy stalker like action.) I waited outside, and exactly 5 min and 31 seconds later they came out. I immediately paralyzed Carth, kicked him towards Sangria, knocked the gun out of her hand and asked, "Miss me?"

"You're following us?" she asked. "And what did you do to my partner?!... Never mind I don't want to know."

"Good because I don't think you would find it pleasant." I stated.

"What do you want?" Sangria growled.

"I need your help." Was all my answer. She looked at me in disbelief.

"You need MY help!" she stated

"I (this was harder than I thought) can't find my sister." I mumbled. I looked at her with my puppy dog eyes. Her gazes soften considerably.

"How old is she?" I could tell it was just pure curiosity.

"20 years old." I answered.

"Force, she's just a kid." She muttered half to herself. I just nodded trying to look like an older brother just trying to find his sister.

"Fine we'll help her only if you unparalyze Carth." She said. _Oops forgot about him._

"You got yourself a deal." I agreed and quickly stuck him with the needle.

"YOU TRUST HIM AFTER ALL HE'S DONE?!" Carth yelled and he shot me in the heart.


	10. Chapter 10

GRACE

CHAPTER TEN

Thankfully my magic bag was warped with me. _Duh it's always with me!_ I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid. _Oh how Ws would love to hear me think this. _I shook my head and strapped Moon Slayer to my belt, slipped two true silver daggers into my sheaths that were in my jacket sleeves, two more true daggers into my sheathes in my boots, slipped on my Dragon Tears pendent and Phoenix Heart pendent around my neck, put on my bracelet that had every single gem on it (and it also was a shield) on one wrist while on the other wrist I had on a bracelet made of black dragon scales (which are very rare because they decay quickly), and finally, I put in my earrings that were matching to my bracelet except they were smoothed over by being put into a river for 9 centuries (given to me by my best friend Aefaradien on my 16th birthday in human years) they also enchanted hearing.

I saw Canderous' amused face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You got enough weapons and jewelry girlie?" he guffawed.

"I have more pretty little trinkets in my bag also quite a lot of weapons. Enough weapons to probably support a whole army." I stated matter-of-factly. He looked at me disbelievingly. And asked one of the most annoying question ever,

"How so that? Bag isn't big enough to even fit half of my repeating blaster." He accused. I sighed and gave him my I'll tell you later looks and promptly changed the subject.

"So-oo I'm leaving and thanks for everything. Bye." He gave me a look that clearly stated 'there is no way in Hell I'm going to let you going anywhere without me' I sighed and before I knocked him out I learned all the languages he knew and the aliens that lived here also just about everything he knew. "Sorry!" I apologized and caught him on the temple and slowly walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

WYATH

ELEVEN

A blazing inferno came from me. A powerful wave of shadow fire came rippling from me. Sending everyone flying back, the fire eating at their souls. And I was covered in the black fire. I walked over to Carth and said "Never make me angry". Then I put them together muttered some words and touched them. They got up, Carth said nothing.

"Come we have places to be" I said.

Sangria asked "Why are you so ugly?"

"This isn't what my real shape is." Then I changed. I grew to six feet tall, my body became skinny, my hair grew long and changed to ice blue, my skin changed to snow white, my ears pointed, my eyes changed to a feline shape and turned green. Then I was rammed in the back. I turned around and sent somebody flying back. That someone was my sister, Grace.


End file.
